1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward the field of replicating information from a host system where the information is normally stored to a mobile data communication device. In particular, the system and method of the present invention provide an event-driven redirection computer program (“redirector program”) operating at the host system, which, upon sensing a particular user-defined event has occurred, redirects user-selected data items (or parts thereof) from the host system to the user's mobile data communication device. The mobile data communication device is preferably coupled to the host system via a wireless network and one or more landline networks. Due to the bandwidth limitations of wireless networks, only a part of a user-selected data item is generally redirected to the user's mobile device, with the user given the option of then retrieving the entire data item (or some other part of the data item) from the host system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present systems and methods for replicating information from a host system to a user's mobile data communication device are typically “synchronization” systems in which the user's data items are warehoused (or stored) at the host system for an indefinite period of time until the user synchronizes the mobile device to the host system. In these types of systems and methods, when replication of the warehoused data items to the mobile device is desired, the user typically places the mobile device in an interface cradle that is electrically connected to the host system via some form of local, dedicated communication, such as a serial cable or an infrared or other type of wireless link. Software executing on the mobile data communication device then transmits commands via the local communications link to the host system to cause the host to begin transmitting the user's data items for storage in a memory bank of the mobile device.
In these synchronization schemes, the mobile unit “pulls” the warehoused information from the host system in a batch-mode each time the user desires to replicate information between the two devices. Thus, the two systems (host and mobile) maintain the same data items only after a user-initiated synchronization sequence.
A general problem with these synchronization systems is the fact that the data in the mobile device is only current at the moment of synchronization with the host. Five minutes later a new message could be sent to the user, but the user would not receive that message until the next time the systems are synchronized. Thus, a user may fail to respond to an emergency update or message because the user only periodically synchronizes the system, such as once per day.
Other problems with these systems include: (1) the amount of data to be reconciled between the host and the mobile device can become large if the user does not “synchronize” on a daily or hourly basis, leading to bandwidth difficulties, particularly when the mobile device is communicating via a wireless packet-switched network; and (2) reconciling large amounts of data, as can accrue in these batch-mode synchronization systems, can require a great deal of communication between the host and the mobile device, thus leading to a more complex, costly and energy-inefficient system.
Thus, there is a general need in this field for a more automated, continuous, efficient, flexible, and reliable system of ensuring that user data items are replicated (in real time) at the user's mobile device.